There is no known device or apparatus sold commercially that is similar to the the bathing apparatus described herein. There is no known United States patent granted that resembles the subject invention. There are special applications of fluid containment bags in the administration of medical fluids by physicans to the skin of burn victims, however, these are not similar to the subject invention. Medical use of bags for fluid containment in various treatment modalities is different from the subject invention in two ways: (1) Application is na integral part of a medical protacol and is usually administered while the subject is in a bed, thus there is no fluid surrounding the outside of the bag to exert pressure on the bag and its contents; (2) There is no connection between the medical use of bags and any patient handling apparatus similar to the subject invention.
Historically, and presently, persons wishing to bathe inside of a bag in a manner that provids fluid pressure from external water on the contents of the bag have been limited to ordinary pools or containers having a suitable depth. These bathers must then use a flotation coller or mechanical device to support the top of the bag. Flotation rings are known to be used in bag-bathing in some European spas. Such applications, however, do not employ an apparatus to protect the bather and bathing fluid from possible microbiological or chemical contamination in waters of the surrounding pool or container. Such applications also do not provide bathers an actuated hydraulic apparatus for immersing and removing the bather and bathing bag from the surrounding waters of a pool or bathing container.